


Comfortably Cramped

by viiemzee



Category: Chasing Life (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated into five parts - four times that the girls remember as the best times that they had sex, and one time Brenna learnt a little bit more about Greer.</p><p>The first time she meets April, Greer is asked a question that spirals her into recollections of more than just kissing Brenna...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Cramped

_“You ready for this?”_

_Greer nodded, holding a small plastic bag and taking a deep breath. They were still standing outside the hospital, Greer being too nervous to actually walk inside._

_“I’ve never seen you this nervous,” Brenna joked, clutching Greer’s hand and leading her in through the swinging doors. She felt Greer’s palm go sweaty, her fingers shake slightly._

_“I don’t like hospitals very much. Plus, I’ve never actually properly met your sister, you know?”_

_“Yeah, I know,” Brenna smiled, turning around to look at her girlfriend staggering behind her, and shrugged with one shoulder. “Just be yourself, she’s bound to love you.”_

_Greer blushed slightly, but before she had a chance to retaliate, they were at April’s door and Brenna was pushing her in._

_“Hey, big sister!”_

_April turned to look at sister over her book, a smile growing on her face and her hands extending out to Brenna. “Brenna! Come here.”_

_Brenna walked over to April, putting her arms around her and hugging her, softly and securely, as if she was afraid she might hurt her. After a few seconds, they pulled away, and April looked at Greer._

_“You must be Greer.”_

_“We’ve...met before,” Greer mumbled, moving forward and extending a hand. April rolled her eyes, grabbing Greer’s hand and pulling her into a hug, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s shoulders. Greer, shocked, slowly moved her arms around April’s waist, hugging her like she had seen Brenna hugging her._

_“For an invalid, you’re pretty strong,” Brenna said from the chair, and April laughed, releasing Greer._

_“I...well...my mum made you something,” Greer choked out, grabbing the plastic bag and holding it out to April. “It’s chicken soup. She lives by the whole chicken soup for the soul thing and she thinks that you should have some coz it’ll make you feel...well...better.” She set the bag on the counter near April’s bed, and April smiled, grabbing Greer’s hand between her own two and smiling up at her._

_“Thanks. Have a seat, let’s talk.”_

_So Greer sat, letting Brenna and her sister control the conversation for the most part, inputting where she felt she could, and feeling Brenna’s hand around hers the whole time._

_Until Brenna went to the bathroom._

_“So,” April began the minute the door closed, smiling evilly at Greer (or as evil as she could make herself seem in her circumstances)._

_“Uh..._

_“Come here, Greer,” April gestured, giving her a hand gesture that beckoned her closer, and Greer obeyed, fiddling with her hands behind her back as she did._

_“I just want you to know a few things about Brenna.”_

_Greer nodded, and April’s smile became softer as she realized the girl was scared of her, too nervous to realize she was joking._

_“One, Brenna loves The Lion King. Two, she hates fish. As in, for eating. Three, she’s a softie underneath it all. I don’t know of anybody else who’s cried as hard as her watching RENT – you know, the part where Angel dies? Four, she’s my little sister, and I want her to be happy, and if being with you makes her happy, then I’m happy. Look after her, OK?”_

_Greer nodded, visibly relaxing and sitting down on April’s bed, careful not to hit the woman. “Yeah.”_

_“Good. Now, little lesbian who’s dating my daughter...”_

_Greer chuckled at the way she was described, and April leaned forward, smiling conspiratorially._

_“Is she a good kisser?”_

* * *

**‘So God Damn Sexy’**

Greer’s car was comfortably cramped, if that made any sense. Brenna liked the way that she had to press herself against Greer’s body to get comfortable, and that Greer didn’t really complain as she was pushed down and pinned by the brunette.

“Brenna Carver, getting a little ambitious here, I see!” she laughed, sitting up slightly to look at her girlfriend better. “And what exactly do you think you’ll accomplish for pinning me down?”

“A lot of things,” Brenna answered, shortly and cheekily, licking her lips and kissing Greer again, letting Greer’s hands move of their own accord and settle on her hips, pulling at the hem of her skirt, seeking for skin to touch and scratch at...

A phone buzzed somewhere, offensively, in the front seat.

Brenna groaned, watching as Greer reached for her phone and answered a friend of hers from tennis, confirmed something, then hung up immediately, turning back to Brenna. She was dishevelled, her school shirt open to reveal her bra, her hair mussed up; she knew she probably looked just as bad (or hopefully, just as good) and gave her a small, seductive smile.

“Where were we?” she asked, sitting up so that she matched Brenna and bringing her lips lower, to press against Brenna’s pulse point, sucking lightly and making the smaller girl gasp.

“You are so god damn sexy,” Brenna whispered hotly, hands scrabbling to grab onto Greer and hold her there, eyes closed and head thrown back, letting her girlfriend have more skin. Greer hummed against Brenna’s exposed throat slowly, her tongue darting out and tracing a slow circle against slowly reddening skin.

“Are you that turned on, Brenna?”

“Ugh,” was all she could mutter, and Greer took one hand and slid it up Brenna’s thigh, pulling away from her slowly as she curled one hand around Brenna’s inner thigh, watching her girlfriend’s face contour and twist in both pleasure and torture, smiling to herself as she watched her.

“ _God_ , Greer...”

“All you have to do is say yes,” Greer whispered, her hand still stroking closer and closer to where Brenna wanted her. “Just gotta say the words, Bren...”

She felt Brenna moan rather than heard her, and congratulated herself on reducing the brunette into a mumbling mess.

“So god damn sexy,” Brenna managed to mouth before finding the strength to lean forward and kiss Greer again.

* * *

**‘I’ve Done This Before’**

Greer liked how Brenna could barely even talk sometimes after...well, whatever. She’d just lay there, stunned into silence, her skin flushed and slowly cooling, her eyes closed and her breathing hallowed and slowing down until she sounded like she wasn’t drowning.

Brenna just loved the feeling of Greer holding her close to her when she was done.

“I am so glad your parents are out of town,” Brenna sighed, and Greer laughed, planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead and wrapping an arm around her naked waist, slowly running her fingers across skin.

“Stroke of luck.”

“Of course,” Brenna smiled, rising onto her elbows and looking down at Greer. It had been hard, getting to this point. Well, hard for Brenna, at least. She’d been riddled with insecurity at first – would Greer think she actually looked good when she didn’t have any clothes on her? Would she even want to go through with it? Would she be really bad at it? 

No matter how many times Greer tried to reassure Brenna that it was gonna be OK, it wasn’t until Greer literally kissed her into silence that Brenna started to enjoy it.

And, God, did she enjoy it.

“You’re so...good at this,” Brenna groaned, putting an arm around Greer’s shoulders and pulling her to lie in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. Greer giggled, kissing softly at Brenna’s collar bone, the hand on her waist coming up to play with Brenna’s hair instead.

“I’ve had practice,” Greer mumbled.

Probably the wrong thing to say, in hindsight.

“Uh...huh...” Brenna said, and Greer felt her tense up beside her. She rose up to look at her girlfriend, who wasn’t even looking at her, and sighed.

“Bren, I’m sorry, I-”

“No, don’t apologize, that’s your past. I just...never thought about it.”

A silence fell between them that Greer felt was no good, and she nudged at Brenna, softly saying ‘Is there anything you want to know? About it?”

Brenna turned to her slowly, her eyes boring into Greer’s, and nodded.

“Where do I start?”

* * *

**‘How Many Again?’**

“OK so, so far,” Brenna smiled, sheet wrapped around her naked form and hand held up as she counted what she knew. “You found out you were gay like, last year, and subsequently just decided to tell everyone because, duh, you’re Greer Danville.”

Greer laughed, sitting across from Brenna, nodding. “Yeah, go on.”

“You realized because you saw this girl at a tennis match who was supposed to be your opponent and you blanked coz she was oh so gorgeous, and you lost the match.”

“Yeah...”

“Your parents didn’t even freak out, just sort of went with it.”

“Mhm...”

“And in a year you’ve been with...how many again?”

Greer rolled her eyes, swatting Brenna’s knee lightly through the sheet. “Five girls.”

“ _Five_ girls, Greer!” Brenna collapsed backwards onto the pillows, laughing into them with the absurdity of it all. Her Greer, the girl sitting before her, looking oh so innocent, had slept with five girls. “I’d have never pinned you for the type!”

“Shut up, Brenna!” Greer was laughing too now, crawling up to lie next to Brenna and stare at the ceiling with her. “I’m into sports. Lots of girls who are into sports are gay too. I mean, not to be like, stereotypical or anything, but most of the girls I’ve dated have come from like competitions and stuff.”

“Way to keep your enemies close.”

Greer didn’t refrain from hitting her harder as she gasped in mock-offence.

* * *

**‘Let Me Try’**

“Greer, Greer, hold on.” 

Greer hated hearing those words, even if they did come from Brenna, when she was getting so ridiculously turned on just by kissing the girl.

“What? Why?”

Brenna pushed Greer off her slightly, and she entered into panic mode.

_Oh God, she doesn’t want this. She doesn’t like me anymore. I hurt her or something. She doesn’t feel like it today and she’s only complying because it’s me WHAT IF THIS IS LIKE RAPE?!_

But the thought hadn’t even finished in her head; Brenna had already flipped them over, straddling Greer’s hips and sitting back slightly, soaking up the expression on Greer’s face of amusement, surprise, and general seduction.

“Oh.”

“Let me try,” Brenna smiled, taking off her shirt in one swift movement and throwing it across the room behind her. She looked back at Greer, and saw that her girlfriend’s eyes were slightly wider and glinting with something akin to hunger. It astounded Brenna how much Greer seemed to always get the same look in her eyes whenever she saw any part of Brenna’s skin exposed like this. 

“You sure, Brenna?” Greer murmured, hands itching to run across skin and rake marks across Brenna’s back. Brenna nodded and lowered herself to Greer’s lips, her hands clutching at Greer’s jeans, fumbling with the buttons and sliding a hand down her girlfriend’s front boldly, pulling away when she felt Greer gasp and give out a single moan that shattered her resolve to keep things slow and made her feel like she could go the rest of her life just lying in this bed with Greer.

* * *

**‘The Door!’**

Brenna loved birthdays, and loved having her family and friends over, but the way Greer was looking at her tonight over glasses of sneaked in vodka, she knew she had to get away from the crowd for just a few minutes.

Maybe more.

She was pushed so hurriedly against her bedroom door that she didn’t even have time to lock it. Greer was at her mouth already, hands running expertly up her sides and to her chest, pushing one knee between them and letting Brenna grind down for friction, one hand already under Greer’s shirt, scratching long marks on her back.

“Fuck me, this feels awesome,” Brenna moaned as Greer stared to kiss at her neck, a hand replacing her leg and her hands making quick, short work of the other girl. Brenna was almost crying out in pleasure, moving with Greer against the door to the point that both where leaning their full weight on it, and Brenna was almost positive she heard something creak a little bit too loudly...

“Shit, Greer, the door!”

Without losing a beat, Greer pulled away from Brenna, turned her around and pushed her to the bed, making her sit at the edge. She kneeled before Brenna’s legs, looking up once, judging Brenna’s half-lidded eyes that were silently begging her to go on, and put her hands on Brenna’s knees, sliding them open and helping Brenna remove her underwear before her head disappeared under her skirt. 

 _Happy fucking birthday to me_ , Brenna thought as she felt her head loll back and her body tremble.

* * *

_Greer blushed at the question and gave a half-shrug, rubbing the back of her neck, for want of something to do with her hands._

_“She’s amazing.”_


End file.
